Sister dear?
by Abigale McGee
Summary: JJ has a sister she never met, until now. Will the new sister's "hots" for Reid cause problems for the team? I put K , but it may switch to T in later chapters. NO FLAMES!
1. Preview

Prologue

There are a lot of things that we would like to know that we don't. There are also many things that we do know that we wish we didn't.

That's the story of my life.

My name is Jessica Marie Jareau. I am 18 years old and now I am officially alone. By alone, I mean I'm out on my own.

Perhaps you should know a little bit more about me first. I'm adopted. All I know is that I have sisters. An older one, Jennifer, age 32, and one my age, Jaime. Jaime is my twin, so I've been told.

I am also autistic. I think that there is only one way to survive in this world. Find my sister Jennifer.


	2. Finite

I walked over to the much-used computer at the local library. In the search engine was written "How to type". Ironic much? I erased the obscure text to fill it with more valuable information. "Jennifer Jareau" replaced the before mentioned words. 800 hits the first time. I clicked the first blue line of information. "SSA Jennifer Jareau, Liaison of BAU" I wrote down. I was praying that it was the right Jennifer Jareau.

After a few hours of researching I had a work place, phone number, and home address. I tried the number first.

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Jennifer Jareau?''

"_Yes, and who is this?"_

"My name is Jessica Jareau. I believe I may be your sister."

"That's impossible. I only have two sisters, Jaime and Janet."

"Jaime…is her date of birth May 8th of 1992?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Jennifer. I'm your sister."

I walked into the room that Jennifer told me to meet her in. There were six people sitting in the room, and one person, a woman with red hair, on video chat on the computer screen. The blonde girl looked at me. "Jessica?" She queried. "Yes. And you're Jennifer?" "Yes."

"Yep. Definitely your sister." The black man with the lion tattoo said. "Oh so definitely.'' Said the woman on the computer screen. "Just look at the nose…. and the forehead." "Except the eye color's wrong. JJ's are blue and Jessica's are brown. Other than that they could be twins." The man with long hair said. "Wait… I all of just met her and you're comparing us physically? Is it even finite that we're related?" I asked, hoping they'd see that I wasn't kidding. "Actually, yes, it's finite. Remember that DNA sample I had you send in?" Jennifer, I mean JJ, asked. "Yeah. It was positive?" "Hi sis." She said, pulling me in to a hug.


	3. Reasons and Scores

2:Tell Me Why

Begin flashback

_I was sitting by my aunt in the waiting room. We'd been there for all of 24 hours, waiting for my baby sister to be born. I'd been an only child for three years, after it happened. My dad stepped through the door announcing, "It's a girl, JJ. You wanna meet her?" He asked. I nodded and followed him into the room. I walked up the hospital bed in which my mom was holding my new sister. In a corner on the other side of the room about 5 doctors, nurses, and pediatricians crowed around a table poking and prodding and injecting things into an unknown object and writing things on clipboards. " Take her to the NICU." One of the many people said, and the table into the hall. "Mom, who's that?" I asked my mother, who was smiling at the wrinkly baby in her arms. "That's…nobody we need to worry about" she said, biting her lip. That's the first time I thought to look at my little sister's face. "Hi sis." I said. _

End flashback

"And they didn't come back for you…" Garcia said, reading from the screen. I liked Garcia, she was funny. I looked down at my shoes. They were pink and green converse. That's what happens when the infamous Penelope Garcia takes you shopping. "So why didn't they tell me this? They told me about Jen- JJ and Jaime." "But then again they didn't tell you about your sister who committed suicide either. They really haven't told you much." She reminded me. "I guess you're right." I replied. "Listen, we don't tell JJ about this, OK? She doesn't know we're doing this." I nodded in agreement.

I left the dark computer filled room, rightly dubbed the "bat cave" by JJ and Emily. I walked to the coffee machine, hoping that neither Hotch nor Rossi would be there. I don't know why, but they made me nervous. To my approval, the only person there was the famous Dr. Reid. "Hey JJ." He said, after looking up ever slightly. "Jessica." I said, hoping it would be enough information for him to realize his mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, turning around, to find me standing nearly directly behind him. "Folgers or Community?" I asked. He took a quick sip and said quickly. "Folgers." With a sigh. I took it that he didn't like Folgers. Without letting the 6'3 self-described nerd pass I replied, "Best part of waking up, no?" "No." he said, turning to pour it out in the sink that had been installed next to the coffee machine. "Hey, hey, hey, you're not throwing that out. I for one like Folgers." And with that I took the coffee from his hands and walked away, a move that Morgan, who was watching near-by counted as "score on for Jessica."


End file.
